Haseo (G.U.)
Haseo (ハセヲ) is an Adept Rogue known as the "Terror of Death", that is the main character in .hack//Roots, .hack//G.U., and .hack//GU+. He is a PKKer who is in search of Tri-Edge, the legendary PK that previously attacked Haseo's friend, Shino and put her into a coma in the real world. Haseo is also a character in the new manga, .hack//LINK. Online Appearance Haseo's Class, Adept Rogue, is an uncommon Class in which the player is allowed to choose multiple classes for their character. Twin Blade, Edge Punisher, and Flick Reaper were the classes picked by Haseo, with Twin Blade being his initial form. Upon completing advancement quests called Job Extends in-game, he can unlock and use the abilities of his other two forms. First Form Haseo has the appearance of a teen with red eyes and shaggy gray hair. In his first form, Haseo wears a black, light and tightly-fitted leather wardrobe. His midriff and shoulders are essentially left bare and decorated with wave tattoos. The marks on his face are like red lightning bolts. Second Form For his second form, his midriff is now covered and additional bronze-like metal plating was added to his arms and hips. He also has a metal decoration on his back. The marks on his face are jagged with a straight line underneath. In this form, he gains access to his Edge Punisher job. This is also the form in which he first awakened Skeith. Third Form Haseo's appearance change drastically in his third form. Gone are all the metal components, and in their place are spiky protrusions littered all over his armor. His torso also gains purple, leathery armor with a red tattoo on his chest. His facial marks are two curves on his cheeks, each with multiple juts coming out as they run down his face; akin to scars. In this form, he gains the ability to use his Flick Reaper job, Weapon Change, and Skeith the 2nd. Xth Form During the events in Redemption, Haseo unintentionally breaks system rules and obtains a fourth form, due to communicating with his Avatar, as well as a bit of help from Zelkova. Unlike his previous forms, his "Xth Form" is white. Haseo's shoulders are left bare with a gear-like symbol on each shoulder, while the markings on his cheeks are triangular and are slightly similar to Kite's facial markings. He has various plate-like armor scattered on his arms, legs, and hips. He wears a normal, striped white shirt and white pants. While in Xth Form, he obtains the use of Dual Guns, Dash, Drain Heart, and Skeith the 3rd. B-st Form In .hack//G.U. Trilogy, Haseo obtains a unique, demonic B-st Form. The form is similar to his 3rd form, but appears more primal, while the spikes on his armor have become more jagged, in addition to growing a "tail" of sorts. In this form, Haseo gains the ability to seemingly "tear" his way into Areas rather than warp, dual-wield Broadswords, and the ability to summon hundreds of swords out of thin air and launch them at his opponent. Prototype Form Haseo's form in the Prototype Trailer for G.U. was drastically different then what was finally used in the games. Unlike his first, second, and Xth Forms, the sleeves do not show off his shoulders, but instead look more like the sleeves from a T-Shirt. Haseo also wears long gloves that go up to his elbows. He is also lacking any Wave Symbols on his face in this form. Other forms In the G.U. Novels, Haseo gains a new, unnamed form when he faces and accepts his past as Sora and Skeith. In this form, Haseo has white armor and wings, and carries Skeith's wand as a weapon. His full abilities in this form are unknown, as he is never shown using it in normal combat. Personality Haseo is usually a very cold person online. He finds it hard to get close to people, and even harder to trust them. From the start he'd been marked as an infamous player. First as Ovan's pet project, then as a member of the Twilight Brigade, and finally as a powerful PKKer. Because of his reputation and his attitude, he has few close friends within The World R:2. While he was a part of the Twilight Brigade he had a few allies, but since then many of them have left the game, or in Shino's case, just vanished altogether. Shino's disappearance had a very powerful effect on him. She was his reason for playing the game, and the fact that she disappeared without a trace after being attacked by Tri-Edge has left a black mark on his psyche. He will stop at nothing until he finds out what happened to Shino, and gets his revenge. But as he progresses, Haseo learns how to trust his new friends and began his growth as a person. Haseo is also considered to be similar in personality to Kite. He is compared to Kite by both Yata and Piros the 3rd, both of which knew Kite. Although not as warm as Kite, he is a great leader and is willing to risk everything for his friends. Alkaid has also admitted that she felt safer fighting alongside Haseo. It has also been implied that Haseo has a crush on his friend Atoli, since it was her influence that changed Haseo the greatest. Haseo himself has thought of Atoli as attractive. Shino implies this as well when she tells Haseo to be honest with himself and follow his heart, which leads to Haseo running to Atoli. Offline thumb|Ryou Misaki, age 17 Basic Info Haseo's player, Ryou Misaki (三崎亮), is a sophomore student attending a famous private high school. He lives alone in Tokyo, and his dad owns a major company. He visits Shino, who is in a coma, at the hospital everyday. He decided to play The World R:2 after talking to a friend who used to play its previous version The World. He also works part time at a grocery store. He was once the player behind Sora, but lost all memory of The World after being Data Drained by Skeith. History Project .hack :See Sora .hack//Roots thumb|left|Haseo as he appears in Roots In his first adventure in The World R:2 Haseo was saved from a group of PKers by a player named Ovan. On the advice of a player named Phyllo he decided to join Ovan's Guild Twilight Brigade and was introduced to its other members, including fellow newbie Tabby and Ovan's co-leader Shino. The Brigade soon found itself in a struggle with another Guild named TaN. Haseo, who was close with Tawaraya a high ranking member of TaN tried to help the situation, but it was no use. Tensions between the two Guilds reached a peak at the Coite-Bodher Battlefield, where the Brigade fought against TaN in a fierce battle. Though the Brigade succeeded in driving off TaN's forces, Ovan mysteriously vanished during the fight. Without its leader the Brigade soon collapsed. Haseo decided to remain with Shino, who he'd developed feelings for. The two began to grow closer, but without warning Shino was forcibly taken away from him. The culprit was an infamous PKer named Tri-Edge. He had PKed Shino while she was alone at the Hulle Granz Cathedral and somehow had placed her into a coma in reality. With only his name and a short description to go on, Haseo began to hunt Tri-Edge, hoping to find a way to bring Shino back. Wanting more power, Haseo entered an event known as the Forest of Pain. At the center, a brief encounter with Harald Hoerwick gave his character tremendous power. With this power he began ruthlessly hunting PKers, acquiring the title "The Terror of Death" after killing 100 PKers at once. Eventually he succeeded in finding Azure Kite, who he thought to be Tri-Edge, but was defeated by his Data Drain attack. His character was reformatted and sent back to level 1, forcing Haseo to start all over again. .hack//CELL .hack//GnU Haseo has a short cameo in GnU when several of the characters spy on him having a secret meeting with Ovan at the Arche Koeln Waterfall. .hack//G.U.+ thumb|Haseo in G.U.+ Now an infamous PKKer, Haseo wanders throughout The World R:2 looking for any clues regarding Tri-Edge. While wandering, he rescues Atoli who is about to be PKed by Bordeaux and her henchmen. Despite the objections of Atoli's guild section leader, Sakaki, Atoli begins looking for Haseo so that she can repay her debt to him. However, upon finding him, Haseo simply blows her off. Soon he receives a mysterious message from Ovan. Traveling to Hulle Granz Cathedral, he encounters Ovan who informs him that Shino has fallen into a coma in the real world and that Tri-Edge will soon "return to the scene of that tragedy". Refusing to give up anything else about his activities, Ovan walks off, leaving Haseo alone in the Cathedral. Suddenly Tri-Edge appears. Haseo tries to fight against Tri-Edge but is defeated and data drained, falling unconscious. He is revived by Yata and Pi, who introduce themselves as System Administrators. They inform Haseo that they want his help to solve the current problems in The World R:2, claiming that mysterious things known as AIDAs are the cause of the problems. Haseo refuses at first and storms off, but a chance meeting with Atoli causes him to change his mind. He accepts their offer and becomes a member of their organization "Project GU". Soon afterward, Haseo returns to the Cathedral, but he is suddenly teleported by the Sign there to another Lost Ground. Waiting for him is Bordeaux, who is eager for a rematch. Haseo tries to fight her, but she suddenly transforms herself, revealing that her character has been possessed by an AIDA. Haseo is nearly killed but is rescued by Kuhn, a player wielding the mysterious Avatar Magus. Kuhn introduces himself as another member of Project G.U. He decides to make Haseo his partner. Together, Haseo and Kuhn travel to Lumina Cloth where a fighting tournament is taking place. There they see that the current champion of the tournament, Endrance, is cheating by using the entity Avatar Macha to fight for him. Haseo challenges him to a duel in the arena, and manages to activate his own Avatar Avatar Skeith in response to Macha's attacks. Skeith manages to defeat Macha, apparently cleansing both the avatar, and Endrance's AIDA Mia from Endrance's body. .hack//G.U. Games For a more in-depth review of Haseo's role in the .hack//G.U. Games see the G.U. Games section. When Haseo began playing The World, he was approached by two players IYOTEN and Asta, who offered to help teach him the game. On their adventure however, the two betrayed Haseo and PKed him. The mysterious player Ovan appeared, PKKing them and reviving Haseo. Eight months later, following the events of Roots, Haseo joins the newbie helper guild Canard in order to help regain his lost power as quickly as possible. He is also befriended by Atoli, a member of Moon Tree, and targeted by Bordeaux, a PKer from Kestrel with a vendetta against him. He joins the mysterious organization "G.U." to get closer to finding Tri-Edge again. He also participates in the Demon Palace Arena Tournament, where he is able to awaken as an Epitaph User. During the tournament, he also develops rivalries with the ex-PK Matsu and the ex-Emperor Alkaid, and he exposes the Emperor Endrance to be an AIDA-PC. The legendary Emperor, Antares, also takes him under his wing, helping him unlock his Edge Punisher form once again. However, in an attempt to prove herself to Haseo, Atoli disappears searching for Tri-Edge. "G.U." is able to track her down, to a mysterious room, but when they arrive Azure Kite appears and attacks them. They defeat him, and he crumbles into pieces. Haseo is disheartened that even though "Tri-Edge" is defeated, there is no change in Shino's state. Letting down their guard after defeating Azure Kite, the group is shocked when an AIDA emerges, steals Atoli's Epitaph, and escapes from the room. The incident places all the players of The World onto a mirror AIDA Server, and no one is able to log out. "G.U." succeeds in transferring everyone back to the original server, but even escaping to the real world, Atoli finds that her arm is now paralyzed. It later becomes clear that the Holy Palace Emperor, Sirius, is infected by the AIDA in possession of Atoli's Epitaph. With help from Endrance, Haseo is able to defeat Sirius and retrieve Atoli's Epitaph, but not before an AIDA-infected Bordeaux PKs Alkaid, causing her to become a Lost One in Haseo's arms, much like Shino before her. After the tournament, Sakaki, who had been behind the actions of Bordeaux, used Atoli to take over Moon Tree's @HOME, turning it into an AIDA Server. Haseo and "G.U.", however, free Atoli and defeat Sakaki. At this point, Ovan appears again, to reveal that he is the true "Tri-Edge" that Haseo has been looking for, and is the one behind all of Sakaki's actions. Haseo fights Ovan, but it ultimately ends in a draw as neither is powerful enough to defeat the other. During this time, "G.U." is taken over by Sakaki, entrusted with the position by the CyberConnect Corporation due to his ability to "control" the AIDA. Haseo participates in Sakaki's PK tournament to defeat him once and for all. He then tracks down Ovan, and is finally able to defeat him. Ovan reveals that the reason he needed Haseo to defeat him was so that he could unleash his Avatar Corbenik's true power, "Rebirth", so as to cause the entire Internet to reset. This results in the destruction of all AIDA, curing himself and his sister Aina, which seems to have been Ovan's original goal. However, this unleashes another threat, Cubia, into not only the The World, but the entire Internet. Haseo and the other Epitaph Users are able to defeat Cubia, with help from Ovan, who apparently sacrifices himself to stop the monster. .hack//G.U. Novels Haseo is a powerful PKKer hunting down the PKer Tri-Edge. .hack//G.U. TRILOGY In the beginning scene, Haseo rushes to the Hulle Granz Cathedral and ses Shino being PKed by Azure Kite. It followed later to the Rebirth scenes where Haseo, in his 3rd form, became the infamous Terror of Death and was beating down a lot of PKers. He first meet Sakaki and Atoli at the town of Mac Anu then received a Flash Mail from Ovan to meet at the Cathedral. Ovan informs to Haseo that Tri-edge is coming again to the same place where Shino was PKed. Haseo enters into the Cathedral receiving some flashbacks to the day Shino was PKed. Azure Kite finally appears before him. An intense battle ensues until Haseo had been data drained by Azure Kite. He was reawakened, in his first form, at the Serpent of Lore and met Yata, Pi, and Kuhn. They explained to Haseo about the malicious black entities known as AIDA, the Shino incident, and other victims in the game who where PKed by the mysterious Tri-edge. They also convinced to him that if he wants to become stronger, he has to awaken his Avatar. Some montage scenes occurred as Haseo, trying to awaken his avatar, fought against countless opponents in the battle tournament, and received his 2nd form. Later he was defeated by Alkaid, apparently forcing him to start over. Haseo runs into Atoli and both went a trip to the field. In the end, Haseo finally loses his temper telling Atoli to not bother him anymore. Later, he went to the Serpent of Lore asking Yata and Pi about Atoli's sudden disappearance. They soon found her outside the normal game area trying to open one of the lockers. As Haseo and Atoli talked in a short conversation, Azure Kite appears again. Haseo encounters another battle against him with his Avatar form. After the fight, the lockers suddenly opened, then multiple AIDA appear and attack Atoli. Haseo and the others brought Atoli back to the Serpent of Lore after the tragic incident. He was informed by Yata to enter Atoli's consciousness to save her. He went into Atoli's dark memories and found her in a classroom being infected by AIDA. Haseo slowly approaches, but Atoli attacks him to push him back, but Haseo manages to calm her down and purify her. They both were reawakened at Backtop City Megin Fi where Ovan was waiting for them. Haseo notices Pi and Kuhn's bodies in the ground which instantly disintegrate shortly after. Ovan revealed to Haseo that he is the true Tri-edge. He nearly got PKed by Ovan, but Atoli saved him and was also disintegrated. Haseo became enraged after Ovan left, then transformed into his B-st form. He managed to find Ovan through cyberspace in The Creator's Room where Ovan's little sister Aina was kept. Both fought in an intense battle until Haseo was defeated by Ovan's gunshot attack. In that moment within his consciousness, Haseo was chained in a giant stone still furious. Atoli appears before him to calm his mind, as he did for her. He was reverted back to his 3rd form then into his Xth form after he and Atoli fuse together. He fought against Ovan once more with his Avatar. The battle ended as Haseo finally defeats him, but he watches helplessly as Ovan released his Rebirth ability to bring his sister Aina and everyone else to normal from the AIDA infection. Haseo was back at Backtop City Megin Fi and saw Ovan's glasses falling from the sky. He catches it but they fade away in an instant. Haseo felt in agony of losing him as Aina was floating down from the sky. Pi, Kuhn, and Atoli have returned in the same spot where they had been attacked. Haseo was told from Atoli that she could still hear Ovan and she uses her Avatar to guide Haseo to him. Haseo found Ovan in the depths outside of the The World's boundary network. He tries to reach him but a barrier kept the two apart. Aura's voice was heard and told Haseo about the countermeasure system, but he ignores her and managed to rip the barrier causing his own character to nearly shatter during the process, and Haseo was able to save Ovan. A month later, Haseo and Atoli were talking at the Hulle Granz Cathedral. Shino came by saying thanks to Haseo then leaves. At that moment, Haseo and Atoli held hands in the end. .hack//LINK :See Haseo (LINK) Gallery Image:Prototype Haseo.JPG|Haseo in the .hack//G.U. Prototype Trailer image:PrototypeHaseoForms.jpg|The prototype for Haseo's three forms. image:PrototypeSkeith.jpg|Haseo summoning Skeith in the Prototype Trailer image:Haseopat.jpg|Haseo's avatar pattern (Skeith 1st Form) image:Haseocell.jpg|Haseo in Cell image:Haseo2-1.jpg|Haseo in his second form Image:Haseo3.jpg|Haseo in his third form Image:Haseoclass.jpg|Haseo's 3rd Form image:ConceptDualGunner.jpg|Concept artwork of Dual Gunner image:ConceptDualGunner2.jpg|Concept artwork of Dual Gunner Image:XthGUplus.jpg|Haseo's Dual Gunner form in G.U.+ Image:DualGunner2.jpg|Haseo using Avatar Awakening. Trivia * Haseo's Japanese voice actor, Takahiro Sakurai, also does the voice of Sieg. * Haseo stars in a commercial included in the game for Keroro Gunsou: Meromero Battle Royal Z, where he literally kicks Keroro Gunsou, the mascot, off the screen. * "Haseo" is an alternate reading of the characters in a Japanese poet's, Matsuo Bashou's, name. His disciple, Kawai Sora, was the inspiration for Sora's name. * Haseo is 5'8" (174 cm) tall. * Haseo's arena team is named "Team Haseo". * Haseo's starter weapons are Spin Gai Gu, Broad Legged, Scythe Shouxiao, and DG-X. * The weapons Haseo use in the prototype largely remain in the games; namely, scythe he uses (Scythe Hook, can be found in Reminisce) and obviously, the Spin Gai Gu. While the broadsword he uses is not as an equippable weapon, the shape of the sword featured in The World:R2's login screen heavily resembles it. * The Shopkeeper from .hack//LINK possesses a picture of Haseo in his collection. * A poll on CyberConnect2's website shows Haseo as the most popular character in .hack//G.U. and .hack//G.U. TRILOGY. *He is the only other person who can hear the coming of an AI. *Although his prototype model was seen before Rebirth came out in Japan, it can't be used in .hack//frägment, which came after Reminisce. * A notable coincidence is Haseo goes from having a black color scheme to white, while Shino goes from a white color scheme to black. category: Adept Rogues category: Roots Characters category: CELL Characters category: GnU Characters category: GU Games Characters Category: G.U. Novel Characters Es:Haseo